Dead Leaves
by kanebokering
Summary: Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung! AU. Musim gugur HopeV. Semi-fluff. ㅡ "Aku menang!" sorak Hoseok girang, "Kau kalah Tae. Kau dapat hukuman!"


**Dead Leaves**

* * *

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan! AU** Karakter dalam cerita ini milik **Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan BigHit Entertainment**.

Kir cuma pinjam buat dibikin fanfiction demi kesenangan semata, bukan untuk hal komersil.

Plot murni milik sendiri, bila ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan karena manusia tiada yang sempurna.

 _Jung Hoseok / Kim Taehyung_

Semi-fluff, Shounen-ai.

Beware of **OOC!** plot cepat, penggunaan EYD yang tidak tepat, typos, serta fanfiction yang masih abal-abal.

Last, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review yaaa!

* * *

Hembusan angin gugur semakin membuat tubuh Taehyung menggigil. Hari mulai siang namun matahari enggan membagi kehangatannya. Di luar sana banyak daun-daun berguguran. Jalan dipenuhi oleh lautan daun yang menguning. Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya pada kaca jendela. Jari lentiknya menari-nari di kaca jendela. Mengukir rentetan tulisan yang membuat senyumnya mengembang.

"Sayang, ayo sarapan. Kau belum makan dari kemarin siang." Itu ibu Taehyung. Perempuan paruh baya yang begitu perhatian dan peduli padanya.

" Iya bu." Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menyusul sang ibunda yang sudah menuruni tangga lebih dulu.

Seusai kegiatan makan pagi, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Kini, kedua tangan ia lipat sebagai tumpuan dagu. Netranya melihat jalanan lagi hingga seseorang merebut atensinya.

"Hoseok hyung!"

Tentulah yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Pasalnya Taehyung tidak membuka jendela. Sedangkan lelaki bernama Hoseok itu berada di seberang sana. Terpisah oleh halaman rumah yang cukup luas.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik sebuah pesan singkat lewat aplikasi kakaotalk untuk Hoseok.

 _ **Daunnya berguguran!**_

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung mendapat balasan pesan.

 _ **Ayo bermain?**_

Tersenyum, Taehyung buru-buru mengambil hoodie abu-abu favoritnya. Lalu berjalan terbirit-birit serta mengabaikan ibunya yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Hoseok sudah di sana. Berdiri di teras rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung. Senyum cerah itu menghangatkan hati lelaki yang lebih muda. Ia pun menghampiri Taehyung, mengacak pelan rambut cokelat tua miliknya dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Bagaimana pagimu macan kecil? Sudah sarapan?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil selagi menggoyangkan tubuhnya, "Pagiku membosankan. Tapi tidak lagi setelah bertemu denganmu, hyung!"

Hoseok mengusak rambut Taehyung pelan sembari tersenyum manis, "Rupanya sekarang kau mahir menggombal ya?"

Taehyung meringis kuda, "Aku sudah sarapan tadi. Sup ayam buatan ibu memang yang paling enak. Uhㅡ harusnya tadi aku mengundangmu untuk sarapan bersama."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku juga sudah makan enak. Kemarin ayah membawakan kami sekantung ubi manis dan ibu mengolahnya menjadi roti."

"Ah~ Jadi bibi Jung membuat roti dan tidak memberiku beberapa? Ih, aku mau demo saja!" ujar Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hoseok menangkup pipi Taehyung dan menggoyangkannya perlahan, "Astaga Tae, ibu pasti akan memberimu. Mungkin nanti. Dia sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Mmm, baiklah. Tapi, sampaikan pada bibi kalau aku mau _double_ porsi!"

Dicubit lagi pipi gembil Taehyung. Membuat si pemilik pipi mengerang pelan. Hoseok semakin gemas.

"Iya iya sayang. Sekarang kita mau bermain apa?"

"Umm. . . aku juga tidak tahu," ungkap Taehyung polos, "tapi, asalkan aku bersama dengan hyung, aku pasti senang."

"Aku juga, sayang. Kalau begitu sekarang kita kumpulkan semua daun maple yang berguguran."

Taehyung menurut. Ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hoseok. Tangannya mengambil satu per satu daun kemerahan itu dari tanah. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik yang tadi ia dapatkan dari Hoseok.

Hoseok memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk memunguti daun maple. Seulas senyum terukir pada bibir Hoseok. Taehyung adalah sosok yang sangat Hoseok cintai. Dua puluh tahun sudah ia mengenal Taehyung. Dan selama itu pula ia merasa bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan malaikat kecilnya.

Taehyung sadar Hoseok tengah memperhatikannya. Dengan sengaja ia melempar kerikil kecil ke arah Hoseok. Sontak Hoseok tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hyung jangan melamun! Kau bisa kemasukan hantu tahu!"

Kantung plastik milik Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah penuh oleh daun maple. Mereka duduk di atas permadani rumput hijau. Hoseok menjelaskan kepada Taehyung permainan yang akan mereka mainkan.

Mereka harus merobek dedaunan itu dan menyusunnya menjadi sebuah piramida. Siapa yang menyusun piramida paling tinggi dalam waktu yang ditentukan, dialah pemenangnya.

"Apa hukuman untuk yang kalah?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mentraktir makan selama seminggu penuh di kedai depan! Setuju?"

"Okay!"

Selama satu menit mereka berlomba menyusun piramida maple. Taehyung merobek daun-daun itu seenaknya. Tidak peduli bentuk akhir yang dihasilkan. Sementara Hoseok merobeknya dengan hati-hati seakan daun itu memiliki perasaan seperti manusia.

"Tae, kau harus menyobeknya dengan penuh perasaan. Daun ini memiliki roh. Sama seperti kita, dia juga butuh diperlakukan dengan baik."

Taehyung menghentikan pekerjaannya. Melongo karena perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Hoseok.

"Tapi hyung, kau yang bertanggung jawab atas permainan ini. Kau yang merekomendasikannya."

Hoseok tak merespon Taehyung. Dia sibuk merobek maplenya hingga bunyi alarm ponsel Hoseok berbunyi.

"Aku menang!" sorak Hoseok girang, "Kau kalah Tae. Kau dapat hukuman!"

Mata Taehyung membulat. Tentu saja. Hoseok baru saja berbuat curang. Dan bodohnya, Taehyung mau-mau saja dibodohi oleh makhluk cerdik itu. Taehyung menekuk bibirnya, mengerutkan dahi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Itu curang! Hyung curang! Ah! Ini tidak adil!"

"Sayang, itu namanya taktik. Strategi untuk menang. Sekarang, terima kekalahanmu saja ya?"

"Hmph. Aku hanya harus mentraktir hyung kan? Baiklah."

"Aku mengganti hukumannya."

"Ughㅡ dengan hukuman apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh, hyung. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Hoseok melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Taehyung. Menebas jarak di antara mereka berdua. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada Taehyung, "Aku menghukummu untuk menjadi milikku selama-lamanya, Kim Taehyung. Aku menginginkanmu untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Jangan pernah jadi daun maple yang berguguran. Tetaplah di sini, bersamaku. Temani aku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Cup.

Hoseok mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Taehyung. Ia tahu pipi Taehyung memerah darah. Hoseok menatap Taehyung lagi. Mendapati sosok di depannya yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Taehyung memeluk Hoseok erat. Lebih erat dari biasanya. Ia menumpahkan air matanya di pelukan Hoseok.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Hoseok disela-sela tawanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung serta mengelus punggungnya.

Taehyung masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hoseok lalu mengecup pelan bibir yang lebih tua.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. . . aku tidak akan menjadi guguran bunga maple. Aku janji."

"Hoseok, apa yang kau lakukan pada Taehyung manisku sampai dia menangis?!"

Ibu Hoseok mendekati mereka. Air mukanya sudah seperti penagih hutang yang sebal dengan peminjam uangnya karena tak kunjung membayar. Hoseok sendiri ketakutan setengah mati dibuatnya.

Tertawa, Taehyung menghadap ke arah Ibu Hoseok, "Aku tidak apa-apa, bibi Jung. Hoseok hyung bilang dia sangat mencintaiku, jadi aku terharu."

"Ah, romantisnya~" Ibu Hoseok mengelus pipi Taehyung berulang kali.

"Kau, Hoseok, setelah ini bersihkan kamarmu! Sprei dan selimutmu sungguh bau amis. Jangan coba-coba pergi berkencan sebelum pekerjaanmu selesai, anak nakal!" omel Ibu Hoseok sembari menjewer telinga Hoseok. Ia lalu menggiring Hoseok pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang cekikikan

"Hoseok hyung, semangat ya! Ingatlah kalau aku mencintaimu!"

 _ **{fin.}**_

* * *

 _ **GAGAL GAGAL GAGAL AAAAAA.  
**_

 _ **(MAAFKAN CAPSLOCK JEBOL. ITALIC SAMA BOLDNYA MASIH AKTIF)**_

 _ **AKU UDAH HYPE BANGET PENGEN NULIS FANFICTION HOPEV YANG FLUFF BISA BIKIN MELTING GITU TAPI HASILNYA MALAH HANCUR BEGINI UGH. HITSNYA SEPERTINYA BELUM ADA. PLUS NGGAK DESKRIPTIF JUGA. ENTAHLAH POKOKNYA THIS FIC IS A TOTAL MESS (TAPI TETEP AJA DIPUBLISH, IYA IYA KIR, IYA KAMU BODOH)**_

 _ **SEMOGA SUKA WALAUPUN FIC INI TIDAK SESUAI EKSPEKTASI. TERIMA KASIH UDAH MAU BACA FIC AKUU! _**_

 _ **MUCH LOVE, KIR.**_


End file.
